Last Edelweiss
by YeyeGaemGyu
Summary: Kangker yang awal nya di nyatakan sembuh kini kembali lagi? Bahkan sudah menjadi stadium 3? Bagaimana mungkin? / Berpura-puralah jadi Namjachingu ku / Hyung bisakah kau kerumah sakit Kang Nam sekarang / mau kah kau memelukku untuk yang terakhir kali nya?/ Please don't forget me.


Title : The Last Edelweiss

Cast : Park Hyo Jin, Kim Jong Woon, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, Henry Lau, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Young Woon, Shin Dong Hae, Choi Siwon.

Rating : T

Author : Yeye_GaemGyu

Genre : Sad Romace

Summary : _Kangker yang awal nya di nyatakan sembuh kini kembali lagi? Bahkan sudah menjadi stadium 3? Bagaimana mungkin? / Berpura-puralah jadi Namjachingu ku / Hyung bisakah kau kerumah sakit Kang Nam sekarang / mau kah kau memelukku untuk yang terakhir kali nya?/ Please don't forget me._

_._

_._

Last Edelweiss

Park Hyo Jin menatap namja didepan nya, hanya sekilas. Ia kembali tertunduk ketika tatapan tajam Yesung beralih pada nya. Sesekali Hyo Jin memutar-mutar penutup botol ditangan nya.

"Apa kata Euisa tentang penyakit mu?" Suara merdu Yesung mengagetkan Hyo Jin.

"Eoh?" Hyo Jin tertegun sejenak. "Euisa bilang ini hanya efek kelelahan dan stress." Hyo Jin mencoba tersenyum ketika Yesung menatap nya penuh selidik. "Bagaimana dengan Wajib Militer mu? Apa kau senang di Camp sana?" Hyo Jin balik bertanya, mengalihkan perhatian Yesung.

"Menyenangkan, hanya saja kadang aku merindukan suasana Dorm." Berhasil, seketika perhatian Yesung teralihkan. "Kau tau Chagi-ya, teman-teman disana sangat baik. Sayang nya aku tidak bisa bertemu Teukie Hyung. Padahal aku sangat merindukan nya. Ahh beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Chulli Hyung. Aisch dia terlihat lebih tampan di usia nya yang sudah kepala tiga." Celoteh Yesung panjang lebar.

Hyo Jin tersenyum menanggapi. Ia memperhatikan suasana ruangan yang nyaman, Yesung benar-benar pintar mendesain ruangan. Saat ini mereka berada di Mobit, tepat nya di ruangan Khusus yang disediakan Yesung untuk pertemuan mereka. Hyo Jin dan Yesung sudah berpacaran setahun yang lalu, namun mereka tidak mempublikasikan hubungan mereka. Yesung tidak ingin ELF terutama Clouds kecewa jika tau idola mereka telah memiliki kekasih.

"Kau kenapa?" Yesung tersadar ketika Hyo Jin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan nya. "Gwaenchana?" ia menatap Yeoja yang dicintai nya itu dengan khawatir.

"Gwaenchana Oppa!"

Yesung tersenyum. "Besok aku akan kembali ke Camp, Sabtu depan kita bertemu lagi. Mianhae aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan mu setiap hari." Sesal Yesung. Ia menunjukkan mimic lucu.

Kali ini Yesung berhasil membuat Hyo Jin tertawa. "Arasseo Oppa, kau jangan seperti itu! Kau harus melaksanakan tugas mu sebagai warga Negara yang baik."

Yesung tersenyum. "Gomawo Hyo Jin-ah, kau memang yang terbaik."

.

.

"Sonsaengnim, apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Hyo Jin kembali bertanya, ia berharap pendengaran nya ini salah.

Euisa tersenyum menenang kan. "Mianhamnida Hyo Jin-ssi, awal nya kami mengira kangker itu sudah seratus persen menghilang. Tapi Dari hasil tes kemarin, dalam satu minggu ini perkembangan nya amat cepat. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan kami Hyo Jin-ssi."

Hyo Jin merasakan seluruh persendian nya lepas. _Kangker yang awal nya di nyatakan sembuh kini kembali lagi? Bahkan sudah menjadi stadium 3? Bagaimana mungkin?_ Hyo Jin menggeleng, dia pasti bermimpi. Ia mencubit pipi nya, terasa sakit. Detik itu juga ia menangis sasegukan. Bagaimana kalau dia meninggal? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Yesung? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang mencintai nya? Hyo Jin masih menangis ketika Euisa memeluk nya.

.

.

"Aisch Hyo Jin-ah, akhir nya kau datang juga!" ucap Eunhyuk ketika Hyo Jin memasuki Dorm Super Junior.

Hyo Jin tersenyum. Mata nya mencari-cari sosok Yesung, ia menemukan Namjachingu nya tengah bergulat dengan Magnae mereka, Cho Kyuhyun. Kedua nya berhenti ketika Hyo Jin mendehem.

"Chagi-ya, kau sudah datang?" Yesung langsung merapikan rambut nya yang terlihat berantakan. Ia melayangkan Death Glare nya ketika Kyuhyun menendang pantat nya dengan keras.

Hyo Jin tersenyum, ia sudah maklum bagaimana tingkah para Namja itu. "Mana Wookie Oppa? Aku membawa banyak bahan masakan." Hyo Jin meletakkan barang belanjaan nya di atas meja dapur. Ia kemudian mengambil gelas berisi air yang disodorkan Donghae.

"Aku disini." Jawab Ryeowook yang baru keluar dari kamar nya. "Omo seperti nya malam ini kita akan pesta." Ia menatap Hyo Jin dengan pandangan berbinar.

Hyo Jin hanya tersenyum menanggapi. "Kajja bantu aku."

"Ne." jawab Ryeowook bersemangat. "Kau memotong saja, biar aku yang memasak nya!: Ryeowook memang selalu bersemangat ketika memasak.

"Arasseo." Hyo Jin mengambil Pisau pemotong, namun tiba-tiba tangan nya terasa kaku. Hyo Jin memucat, Yesung tidak boleh mengetahui keadaan nya. Hyo Jin bersyukur kekakuan tangan nya hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat tatapan heran Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik nya.

Yesung memeluk Hyo Jin dari belakang, kedua nya kini berdiri di balkon, memperhatikan kerlap kerlip lampu jalanan.

"Saranghae Hyo Jin-ah."

"Nado Saranghae Oppa." Jawab Hyo Jin. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas Yesung di tengkuk nya.

"Kau tau, aku akan sangat terpukul jika suatu saat aku kehilangan mu." Ucap Yesung, tanpa disadari nya Hyo Jin merasa hati nya ditusuk puluhan ribu jarum. "Hyo Jin-ah, berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggal kan ku."

Hyo Jin mendesah berat. Janji? Bagaimana mungkin? Sedangkan ia sendiri tidak tau akan bertahan berapa lama lagi bersama kangker yang di derita nya.

"Ne Oppa." Jawab Hyo Jin pelan. Ia menengadahkan kepala nya menatap bintang dilangit, berharap butir bening itu tidak mengalir membasahi pipi nya.

"Kau tau bunga Edelweiss?"

"Ne, bunga itu adalah lambang keabadian. Aku sangat menyukai bunga itu."

"Hyo Jin-ah, aku ingin cinta kita juga abadi selama nya. Seperti bunga Edelweiss."

Hyo Jin tersenyum. _Andai aku bisa hidup abadi seperti Edelweiss_.

"Tiga minggu lagi ulang tahun ku, aku ingin kita merayakan nya berdua saja!"

"Apa member lain tidak akan marah?"

"Mereka pasti mengerti." Yesung memeluk Hyo Jin semakin erat. "Kebetulan itu hari sabtu, bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai? Aku ingin menikmati musim panas sebelum akhir nya musim gugur datang."

Hyo Jin mengangguk samar. Musim Gugur? Ia bahkan berharap musim gugur tidak datang begitu juga dengan musim-musim lain nya. Ia berharap waktu nya berhenti saat ini juga. Ia berharap ia bisa selama nya bersama Yesung. Tidak yang paling dia harapkan adalah kangker itu tidak pernah menghampiri nya. Hyo Jin menjerit dalam hati, mata nya memandangi bintang dilangit sana. Akan kah musim panas tahun depan masih bisa di jumpai nya? Atau kah ini musim panas terakhir nya?

.

.

Hyo Jin memegangi kepala nya yang terasa sakit. Ia cepat-cepat mengatur jalan nafas nya, namun sakit itu menyerangnya lebih ganas lagi. Hyo Jin merasakan pandangan nya mengabur. Tepat ketika tubuh nya limbung sepasang lengan menahan tubuh nya.

Hyo Jin membuka mata nya, hal pertama yang dilihat nya adalah ruangan putih, alat-alat kedokteran dan selang infuse. Hyo Jin sadar saat ini dia berada di rumah ia ada disini? Rasa nya tadi dia berada dijalan menuju rumah nya. Hyo Jin kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi, ia mendesah frustasi ketika mengingat sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang nya. Lalu mata nya beralih pada sosok namja bermata bulat yang menatap nya dengan tajam dan kekanakan.

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara bass namja itu menyapa Hyo Jin.

"Kyuhyun Oppa." Desis Hyo Jin. Ia merasakan kepala nya masih sedikit sakit.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan penyakit mu dari kami?" Kyuhyun menatap Hyo Jin dengan tajam, tatapan itu melembut ketika dilihat nya Hyo Jin tertegun.

"Mwo?" Hyo Jin tertegun. Apa Kyuhyun tau tentang kangker yang di derita nya? "Apa maksud mu Oppa?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata nya. "Jangan berpura-pura lagi Hyo Jin-ah, kau menderita Kangker, tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan nya pada kami?" Suara Kyuhyun mulai meninggi. "Bukan kah kau sudah kami anggap sebagai adik kami sendiri?" Kyuhyun menggertakkan rahang nya. "Apa Yesungie tau hal ini?" ia menarik nafas berat ketika melihat gelengan lemah Hyo Jin.

"Jebal Oppa, jangan beritahu Yesung oppa. Aku tidak mau dia bersedih hanya karena memikirkan ku."

"Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan tau."

Hyo Jin menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius. "Jebal. Jangan sampai Yesung Oppa tau akan penyakit ku. jebal Oppa… Jebal…." Hyo Jin mulai terisak.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya. Jika seorang Yeoja sudah menangis seperti itu bagaimana mungkin dia akan menolak permintaan nya.

"Ne." Ucap Kyuhyun akhir nya.

.

.

Kyuhyun kaget ketika Hyo Jin menemui nya di Gedung SM. Ia jadi salah tingkah ketika mata semua Hyungdeul menatap nya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangkat bahu ketika Sungmin mencolek nya untuk mencari jawaban.

"Ada perlu apa mencari ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun, wajah nya terlihat lelah dan sedikit pucat.

"Aku ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan mu." Jawab Hyo Jin. "Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku akan pamit dulu pada Hyungdeul." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hyo Jin, Kyuhyun berlari memasuki ruang latihan. "Hyung aku ada sedikit urusan, kalian pulang lah dulu ke Dorm." Ucap Kyuhyun, ia menyambar tas nya.

"Apa kau akan pergi dengan Hyo Jin?" Tanya Kangin penuh selidik.

"Ne Hyung, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan nya."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan." Siwon menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun sebelum akhir nya Dongsaeng kesayangan nya itu berlalu keluar ruangan latihan.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Shindong entah pada siapa.

"Sudah lah sebaik nya kau segera bereskan peralatan mu Hyung." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kalian." Ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah lelah.

Sungmin memutar bola mata nya. "Sebaik nya kau istirahat saja Wookie-ya, kau sudah sangat lelah. Malam ini kita makan makanan instan saja!" tepukan dibahu Wookie mempertegas usul itu adalah perintah yang tidak bisa di bantah lagi.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicara kan dengan ku?" Kyuhyun menyesap minuman nya, namun mata nya tak lepas memandangi Hyo Jin.

"Berpura-puralah jadi Namjachingu ku."

Kyuhyun tersedak. Mata bulat nya menatap Hyo Jin. "Mwo?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ia ingin memastikan pendengaran nya tidak salah.

"Berpura-pura lah jadi Namjachingu ku!" ulang Hyo Jin.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata indah nya. "Waeyo? Kau ingin Yesungie membunuh ku?" Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

Hyo Jin menggeleng. "Kau tau kan Oppa umur ku sudah tidak lama lagi. Aku tidak ingin setelah aku pergi nanti Yesung Oppa merasa terpukul. Aku ingin membuat nya membenci ku."

"Ini bukan lah jalan yang terbaik. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi secepat itu." Kyuhyun menatap Hyo Jin dengan tajam. "Dan kau bukan Tuhan, kau tidak bisa memprediksi umur mu sendiri." Tambah Kyuhyun. "Aisch kenapa aku jadi seperti Siwon Hyung." Gerutu nya.

Hyo Jin menggeleng. "Semakin hari penyakit ku ini semakin parah, aku tidak tau kapan tuhan akan mengambil nyawa ku. Jebal Oppa, bantu aku. Ini permintaan terakhir ku."

Kyuhyun mendesah berat. "Kau tau kan Yesungie adalah Hyung ku, bagaimana jadi nya jika aku merebut Yeojachingu nya? Aku bisa dibunuh Hyungdeul."

"Sekali ini saja Oppa, aku akan mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku yang telah jatuh hati pada mu."

"Ini Sulit." Kyuhyun memijat-mijat kepala nya yang terasa pusing. Ia menarik nafas berat sebelum akhir nya beralih menatap Hyo Jin. "Baik lah, aku akan membantu mu."

.

.

Yesung tersenyum ketika Hyo Jin muncul di Mouse and rabbit. Namja itu dengan girang langsung menuju keruang Khusus mereka diikuti oleh Hyo Jin.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu ku kalau kau akan datang?"

"Aku terburu-buru." Jawab Hyo Jin singkat. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini." Hyo Jin mencopot cincin pemberian Yesung dari jari tangan nya. "Mianhae Oppa, kita akhiri saja semua nya. Aku ingin memulai kehidupan yang baru." Ucap Hyo Jin dengan suara bergetar.

Yesung membelalakkan mata nya. "Hyo jin-ah, apa maksud mu? Kau sedang bercanda kan?"

Hyo Jin menggeleng lemah. "Aku serius Oppa, maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janji ku untuk tidak meninggalkan mu."

"Hyo Jin-ah." Ucap Yesung dengan suara bergetar. "Apa yang membuat mu seperti ini?"

"Mianhae Oppa, jeongmal mianhae. Aku mencintai orang lain. Mianhae aku telah menghianati mu." Hyo Jin berlalu keluar dari ruangan Khusus, ia tidak ingin Yesung melihat mata nya yang mulai berair.

Yesung berlari keluar, bermaksud mengejar Hyo Jin, namun diluar sana ia melihat Hyo Jin memasuki mobil Hitam yang sangat dikenal nya.

"Kyuhyun." Desis Yesung tidak percaya. "Apa aku tengah bermimpi?"

.

.

Yesung membanting pintu Dorm dengan kasar. "Dimana Kyuhyun?" teriak nya. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran para member.

"Kau kenapa Hyung?" Tanya Donghae.

"Dimana Evil itu? Aku akan membunuh nya." Geram Yesung.

"Hyung, apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyunie?" kali ini Ryeowook ikut bertanya.

Belum sempat Yesung menjawab, pintu Dorm terbuka. Kyuhyun dan Hyo Jin muncul dengan wajah sedih. Detik berikut nya wajah mereka menegang.

"Kau….!" Yesung langsung melayangkan tinju nya pada Kyuhyun, membuat Dongsaeng nya itu tersurut mundur beberapa langkah.

Kyuhyun mengusap sudut bibir nya yang terasa sakit. Mulut nya mulai terasa asin, ia yakin bagian dalam mulut nya terluka.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Siwon menahan Yesung yang kembali ingin menerjang Kyuhyun.

"Jadi dia alasan mu meninggalkan ku Hyo Jin-ah?" raung Yesung. "Kenapa harus dongsaeng ku sendiri eoh?" Yesung mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata nya yang mulai berair.

Mata semua member kini beralih pada Kyuhyun dan Hyo Jin.

"Apa maksud nya?" Tanya Kangin.

"Tanya kan pada mereka." Jawab Yesung dengan suara bergetar. "Lepaskan aku Siwonie! Aku rasa tidak ada guna nya lagi aku disini." Yesung menatap Hyo Jin dengan tatapan terluka.

Dengan ragu Siwon melepaskan tangan Yesung. Ia menatap sedih Yesung yang berlalu keluar Dorm.

"Ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi!" Tegas sungmin, ia membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh nya di atas Sofa, disebelah nya Hyo Jin duduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae Oppa, gara-gara aku kau terluka." Sesal Hyo Jin, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan cemas.

"Gwaenchana." Kyuhyun meringis ketika bibir nya terasa perih.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Yesungie Hyung seperti itu?" Ryeowook mulai terisak.

"Mianhae ini semua salah ku." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, ini semua salah ku." ucap Hyo Jin, ia menghiraukan tatapan Protes Kyuhyun. "Aku meminta Kyuhyun Oppa berpura-pura untuk menjadi Namjachingu ku."

"Waeyo?" Tanya member Super Junior serempak, seolah-olah mereka ada yang mengomandoi.

"Aku tidak ingin setelah kepergian ku Yesung Oppa menderita."

"Mwo?" lagi-lagi member Super Junior bertanya serempak, kali ini diikuti oleh ekspresi mereka yang aneh dan lucu.

"Aku mengidap kangker Otak stadium lanjut." Jawab Hyo Jin dengan suara bergetar. "Mungkin sebentar lagi akan jadi stadium akhir."

"Hyo Jin-ah." Tegur Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana Oppa, aku tidak mau mereka menyalahkan mu."

"Hyo Jin-ah, apa kau tengah bersandiwara atau memeran kan sebuah Drama?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan ia mendapatkan pukulan dari Shindong.

"Aku serius Oppa, awal nya penyakit itu hanya stadium awal dan Euisa yakin penyakit ku bisa disembuhkan, namun satu bulan yang lalu tanpa disadari kangker itu telah menjadi stadium lanjut."

Kini semua member terdiam kaku.

"Kami akan berusaha untuk kesembuhan mu Hyo Jin-ah, aku akan mencari Euisa terbaik di Korea Selatan ini. Bahkan kalau perlu aku akan mencarikan nya sampai ke Amerika." Ucap Siwon tulus.

Hyo Jin tersenyum, ia paham akan niat baik Siwon. "Gomawo Oppa, tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian semua."

"Aniyo Hyo Jin-ah, kami benar-benar akan menyelamatkan mu!" tekad Sungmin. Ia mengompres sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan darah.

Hyo Jin menatap member Super Junior dengan haru.

.

.

"Satu minggu lagi ulang tahun nya Yesungie, apa kau yakin akan tetap melanjutkan sandiwara ini?" Kyuhyun menatap Hyo Jin, hari ini mereka berada di Dorm bersama member Super Junior.

Hyo Jin mengangguk.

"Sebaik nya hentikan saja, jika Yesung Hyung tau yang sebenar nya dia pasti akan sangat terluka." Timpal Shindong.

"Seperti ini lebih baik." Jawab Hyo Jin singkat, mata nya tidak beralih dari TV dihadapan nya.

"Yesungie Hyung Datang." Ucap Ryeowook pelan, mata nya melihat kelayar yang terpasang di pintu Dorm.

Spontan Hyo Jin berpindah kesisi Kyuhyun. Ia tetap menatap TV ketika Yesung memasuki Dorm dengan wajah garang. Apalagi ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengan nya di bahu Hyo Jin.

"Kenapa aku harus melihat mereka di sini?" geram Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar. "Aku tinggal disini jadi sudah sewajar nya kau melihat ku disini Yesungie."

Yesung mengepalkan tangan nya, baru saja ia melangkah Kangin telah menahan tubuh nya.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertengkar Hyung."

Yesung memandang Kangin dengan ganas. "Aku tidak percaya, kalian semua lebih membela mereka dari pada aku." Ia menggertakkan gigi nya. "Arasseo, mulai sekarang jangan kalian anggap lagi aku ini Hyung kalian. Setelah selesai Wamil aku akan Keluar dari Super Junior."

"Jangan kekanakan Hyung." Tatapan dingin Sungmin beradu dengan mata Yesung. "Semudah itu kah kau bilang untuk keluar dari Super Junior setelah apa yang kita lakukan bersama selama bertahun-tahun?"

Yesung memalingkan wajah nya. Tanpa banyak bicara ia berlalu dari Dorm Super Junior.

"Mianhae, ini semua salah ku." sesal Hyo Jin.

"Gwaenchana Hyo Jin-ah, suatu hari nanti Yesung Hyung akan mengerti." Hibur Shindong. Namun kemudian ia terbelalak kaget. "Hyo Jin-ah, hidung mu berdarah." Spontan semua member beralih menatap Hyo Jin.

Hyo Jin menyeka darah dihidung nya. "Gwaenchana ini sering terjadi." Ia berusaha tersenyum, namun darah itu semakin lama semakin banyak.

"Aku akan menghubungi Rumah sakit!" ucap Siwon panic.

"Aniyo sebaik nya kita langsung saja membawa nya ke rumah sakit!" usul Donghae.

"Dimana kunci mobil ku?" Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamar nya, ia hampir terjatuh akibat tersandung dikaki meja.

"Hyo Jin-ah, bertahan lah!" Sungmin membantu membersihkan darah dihidung Hyo Jin.

Mereka berangkat menuju Rumah Sakit dengan Tiga mobil. Mereka sengaja berpisah agar tidak ada Pers maupun fans yang curiga.

.

.

Yesung membiarkan tetes demi tetes air dari Shower membasahi tubuh nya, bercampur dengan air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir deras mewakili perasaan hati nya. Sakit. Itu lah yang saat ini dirasakan nya. Selama ini dia telah memberikan seluruh cinta nya untuk Hyo Jin, namun baru beberapa bulan ia menjalani Wajib Militer Yeoja itu dengan mudah nya berpindah kelain hati. Kalau saja Hyo Jin jatuh hati bukan kepada Dongsaeng nya, mungkin rasa nya tidak akan sesakit ini.

Yesung berteriak dengan keras, detik berikut nya ia berjalan menuju cermin yang ada dikamar mandi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Namja tampan itu meninju nya dengan keras. Ia membiarkan tetesan darah mengalir melalui luka dari tangan nya, menyatu dengan tetesan air yang berasal dari tubuh nya.

Sebuah Ketukan pelan menyadar kan Yesung dari lamunan panjang nya.

"Hyung Gwaenchana?" terdengar suara Kim Jong Jin dari luar.

Lama baru lah Yesung menjawab nya. "Ne." singkat. Jong Jin yang tidak tau apa-apa mengenai Yesung masih tetap bertahan di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Tapi tadi aku mendengar mu berteriak Hyung. Apa yang terjadi pada mu?"

"Nan Gwaenchana…. Bisa kah kau meninggalkan ku sendiri?"

"Ne Hyung." Jong Jin akhir nya berlalu dengan seribu satu pertanyaan di benak nya.

Yesung mendesah berat, ia merasakan tangan nya mulai berdenyut sakit. Tapi sakit dihati nya mengalahkan rasa sakit di tangan nya. Ia terduduk lesu, diam bagaikan patung. Hanya gerakan pelan didada nya lah yang menandakan kalau ia masih bernafas.

.

.

Hyo Jin membuka mata nya, ia tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin dan Donghae berada disana. Ketika melihat ruangan putih disekeliling nya, Hyo Jin sadar saat ini dia berada dirumah sakit. Ia memperhatikan selang infuse ditangan nya.

"Akhir nya kau sadar juga." Ucap Sungmin.

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadar kan diri?"

"Empat hari." Kali ini Donghae yang menjawab.

Hyo Jin menggerakkan tubuh nya, terasa kaku. Pantas saja, ia kan sudah Empat hari terbaring di ranjang nya. "Bisakah kalian membantu ku duduk?"

Dengan sigap Donghae dan Sungmin mendudukkan Hyo Jin.

"Ige Mwoya?" Hyo Jin tertegun ketika melihat di kasur dan bantal nya berserakan benang berwarna hitam. Ia memungut nya, sontak Hyo Jin menegang. "Apa ini rambut ku?"

Sungmin dan Donghae tertunduk.

"Oppa…!"

"Ne, itu rambut mu." Ucap Donghae.

Hyo Jin meraba kepala nya, ia bisa merasakan rambut nya yang mulai menipis. "Ah akhir." Gumam nya. Ketika ia kembali meraba kepala nya, Hyo Jin menggigit bibir bawah nya untuk menahan tangis. Dijari nya yang kurus, terdapat beberapa helai rambut dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"Hyo Jin-ah, kami sudah mencarikan Euisa yang terbaik untuk mu." Ucap Donghae, ingin rasa nya ia menangis ketika melihat keadaan Hyo Jin saat ini. "Dia bilang dua hari lagi operasi mu akan dilaksanakan."

"Operasi?"

"Ne Operasi pengangkatan kangker itu." Kali ini Sungmin yang menjawab. "Mereka mengatakan Kemoterapi tidak akan berpengaruh lagi pada kangker itu."

Dua hari lagi berarti tanggal 24 Agustus, bertepatan dengan Ulang Tahun nya Yesung. "Apa akan berhasil?"

"Hyo Jin-ah, kau harus yakin!" Ucap Donghae menguatkan.

Hyo Jin hanya tersenyum.

Hyo Jin menatap langit-langit kamar nya. Perlahan air mata mengalir membasahi pipi nya yang terlihat semakin tirus dan pucat. Pikiran nya melayang pada Yesung, sedang apa Namja itu sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja di camp sana? Hyo Jin membuka laci meja dan mengambil pulpen beserta kertas dari sana.

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk ruang inap Hyo Jin tepat ketika Yeoja itu selesai menuliskan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh nya diatas kursi, ia menatap sekilas kearah kepala Hyo Jin yang rambut nya hanya tinggal beberapa helai. Seketika hati nya menjerit pilu melihat keadaan Yeoja yang sangat dicintai Yesungie itu. Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat, kenapa kisah cinta mereka serumit ini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Hyo Jin tersenyum manis. "Oppa ada yang ingin ku titipkan pada mu!"

"Mwo?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan sosok Hyo Jin yang semakin hari makin kurus.

"Besok aku akan menjalani operasi, besok juga hri ulang tahun nya Yesung Oppa. Jika operasi itu gagal…" Hyo Jin mengindahkan tatapan protes Kyuhyun akan kata-kata nya. "Maukah kau memberikan surat ini untuk nya? Disini aku sudah menjelaskan semua nya." Hyo Jin membiarkan air mata mengalir membasahi pipi nya. "Tolong katakan pada nya, sampai akhir hayat ku aku akan tetap selalu mencintai nya."

"Hyo Jin-ah." Kyuhyun berpindah kesisi Hyo Jin, dengan lembut ia mengusap air mata Yeoja itu. "Jebal jangan katakan itu lagi."

Hyo Jin sesegukan. "Oppa, Gomawo. Selama ini kau telah mau menuruti semua keegoisan ku. Gomawo karena kalian telah menganggap ku sebagai adik kalian, aku tidak akan melupakan nya Oppa. Aku harap kalian juga tidak akan pernah melupakan ku meski nanti nya kita berada di dunia yang berbeda."

"Kau bicara apa Eoh?" Protes Kyuhyun.

Hyo Jin menggeleng lemah, semakin lama ia merasakan tubuh nya melemas, jari –jari nya tidak bisa digerakkan lagi.

"Oppa, mau kah kau memelukku untuk yang terakhir kali nya?" pinta Hyo Jin dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin hilang. "Aku takut Oppa."

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Hyo Jin kedalam pelukan nya. "Aku akan selalu berada disamping mu Hyo Jin-ah, jebal jangan tinggalkan kami. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Yesungie ketika kau pergi meninggal kan nya. Jebal Hyo Jin-ah."

"Andai aku bisa Oppa, aku ingin bersama kalian selama nya." Isak Hyo Jin. "Jika nanti nya operasi itu gagal, Jangan biarkan Yesung Oppa menangis sendirian. Tetaplah bersama nya! Aku titipkan dia pada kalian semua."

Kyuhyun memeluk Hyo Jin dengan erat, tanpa mereka sadari, Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang sedari tadi mengintip dari balik pintu menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Shindong, Siwon, Ryeowook dan Henry berkumpul di ruangan Hyo Jin. Mereka tersenyum pilu menatap keadaan Yeoja itu.

"Kau pasti sembuh Hyo Jin-ah." Ucap Henry, Namja imut itu baru saja kembali dari Cina. Ia kaget ketika diberitahu tentang penyakit Hyo Jin.

"Gomawo Mochi-ya." Ucap Hyo Jin. "Sampaikan Salam ku pada Zhoumi ge jika dia kembali dari Cina nanti nya."

"Kau harus menyampaikan nya sendiri." Jawab Kangin yakin.

"Apa kau merasa takut?" kali ini Siwon yang bertanya.

Hyo Jin terdiam, ia jelas melihat mulut Siwon bergerak. Namun tidak satu suara pun yang ditangkap telinga nya. "Ne?"

"Apa kau merasa takut?" Siwon mengulang pertanyaan nya.

Sesaat Hyo Jin mengerut bingung. "Aniya, kalian tidak usah menghubungi Yesung Oppa. Aku tidak mau merusak hari bahagia nya." Hyo Jin berusaha menerka-nerka pertanyaan Siwon.

Semua member Super Junior mengerut bingung. Seketika hati mereka serasa dicabik-cabik. Keadaan Hyo Jin semakin parah.

Ryeowook berlalu keluar, ia meninggalkan ruangan Hyo Jin dengan deraian air mata. Begitu berada di luar, Ryeowook menghubungi nomor Yesung. Setelah berulang-ulang kali menelpon akhir nya Yesung mengangkat telpon Ryeowook.

"Yeoboseo." Suara Yesung terdengar serak.

"Hyung bisakah kau kerumah sakit Kang Nam sekarang!" ucap Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar.

"Ada apa Wookie-ya? Siapa yang sakit?" Suara Yesung terdengar panic.

"Hyo Jin membutuhkan mu saat ini Hyung!"

"Mwo? apa yang terjadi pada nya Wookie-ya?"

"Jebal Hyung, datang lah sebelum terlambat!" Ryeowook menutup telpon nya.

.

.

Yesung berlari menuju Rumah Sakit Kang Nam seperti orang kesurupan. Satu hal yang ada dipikiran nya. Ada apa dengan Hyo Jin?

Sementara itu di Rumah sakit Kang Nam, Hyo Jin tengah menunggu menit-menit memasuki ruangan operasi.

"Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu?"

"Kami mengkhawatirkan mu." Jawab Henry.

"Jangan begitu, kalau kalian seperti ini aku akan takut."

"Aniya, kami tidak akan seperti ini lagi." Ucap Kangin panic.

Hyo Jin tersenyum. "Aku senang telah mengenal kalian. Aku harap kalian tidak akan melupakan ku."

"Apa maksud mu?" Siwon menegang.

"Tolong jaga Yesung Oppa untuk ku." ucap Hyo Jin, ia merasakan kepala nya kembali sakit.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi." Ucap Donghae.

Hyo Jin tersenyum, ia melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi bersandar ke dinding. Namja tampan itu diam seribu bahasa, hanya mata nya yang tidak bisa diam. Mata indah itu terus memperhatikan sosok Hyo Jin. Sosok yang mungkin sebentar lagi tidak akan bisa mereka lihat untuk selama-lama nya.

Beberapa orang ganhosa memasuki Ruangan Hyo Jin, mereka memindahkan Hyo Jin keatas kasur dorong yang akan membawa Hyo Jin keruangan Operasi.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Ruang Operasi, Hyo Jin terus memperhatikan sekeliling nya. Berharap ia dapat melihat sosok itu untuk terakhir kali nya.

Yesung terus berlari menyusuri koridor Rumah Sakit. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan beberapa orang yang mulai mengenali nya sebagai member Super Junior. Mata nya terus mencari-cari ruang ICU tempat Hyo Jin dirawat.

Hyo Jin membiarkan air mata mengalir membasahi pipi nya. Bahkan disaat terakhir ini pun Tuhan tidak mengizinkan nya untuk melihat sosok itu. Tepat ketika Hyo Jin memasuki Ruangan Operasi, mata nya menangkap Sosok Yesung yang berlari panic di ujung Koridor sana. Mata mereka bertemu. Bertemu untuk yang terakhir kali nya. Namun sayang Tuhan hanya mengizinkan kedua mata itu bertemu dari jarak yang jauh. Ketika Yesung sampai di depan ruangan Operasi, pintu ruangan telah tertutup rapat.

Yesung menangis, tangis nya semakin keras ketika Ryeowook dan Donghae memeluk nya.

"Mianhae Hyung."

Yesung menoleh. Dilihat nya Dongsaeng terkecil nya Kyuhyun, berdiri kaku.

"Dia sangat mencintai mu Hyung."

Yesung langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia menangis di pelukan Dongsaeng nya itu.

Hyo Jin tersenyum. Walau hanya sekilas namun ia bahagia bisa melihat sosok Yesung. Perlahan ingatan nya melayang kesaat bersama-sama dengan Yesung. Saat awal mereka bertemu, saat dimana Yesung tersenyum dan memeluk nya. Air mata bahagia jatuh membasahi pipi nya. Perlahan Hyo Jin tersenyum ketika melihat lampu di meja operasi menyala. Wajah-wajah Euisa dan Ganhosa yang tertutupi masker. Bau obat-obatan yang menyeruak selaput dihidung nya. Detik berikut nya Hyo Jin merasakan kantuk yang amat sangat. Ia memejamkan mata nya, membiarkan wajah Yesung tetap berada dipikiran nya. Garis bergelombang itu kemudian berubah jadi Garis lurus.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung. "Hyo Jin menitipkan ini untuk mu Hyung."

Yesung mengambil Surat yang disodorkan Kyuhyun. Dengan perasaan terluka ia membaca kata demi kata yang ditulis Hyo Jin.

_ To : Yesung Oppa_

_ Mianhae Oppa, saat kau membaca surat ku ini mungkin aku sudah tidak berada disisi mu lagi. Oppa Mianhae karena aku telah menipu mu dengan berpura-pura jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun Oppa. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau tau akan penyakit ku, aku tidak ingin kau terluka hanya gara-gara kepergian ku yang begitu cepat ini._

_ Oppa, aku menderita Kangker Otak. Aku mendapatkan nya setahun yang lalu, beberapa bulan sebelum bertemu dengan mu. Awal nya ini belum terlalu parah, ketika kangker ku itu berlanjut ke stadium 1 aku melakukan Kemo terapi. Setelah terapi beberapa kali akhir nya Euisa mengatakan kangker itu seratus persen telah hilang. Aku bahagia Oppa, namun satu bulan yang lalu, saat aku melakukan control, Kangker itu telah menjadi Stadium 3. Aku takut Oppa, aku sangat takut._

_ Aku takut bagaimana jadi nya jika aku tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan mu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka hanya gara-gara aku. Akhir nya aku meminta bantuan Kyuhyun Oppa. Setelah memaksa Dongsaeng mu itu akhir nya dia mau berpura-pura menjadi Namjachingu ku. dihari kau memukul nya di Dorm, aku memberi tahu Dongsaengdeul mu yang lain._

_ Oppa maafkan aku karena aku harus pergi meninggalkan mu. Aku mencintai mu Oppa. Sampai akhir hayat ku cinta ku hanya untuk mu. Aku bersyukur karena tuhan telah mengizinkan ku untuk bertemu dengan mu. Aku bahagia karena pernah dicintai oleh orang seperti mu. Jangan lupakan aku Oppa, ingat lah aku disetiap helaan nafas mu. Mianhae dihari Ulang tahun mu ini aku harus memberikan air mata untuk mu. Saranghae Oppa, Jeongmal Saranghae. Aku meninggalkan kado kecil untuk bisa menemukan nya diatas meja belajar yang ada dikamar ku. Kau ingat dengan Bunga Edelweiss kan? Bunga yang mempunyai makna Ketulusan, Pengorbanan dan Keabadian. Bunga kesukaan ku._

_Aku tulus mencintai mu, dan cinta ku ini selama nya akan abadi. Cinta ku hanya untuk mu Oppa. Mianhae aku tidak bisa selama nya bersama mu. Jeongmal Mianhae Oppa._

_Saranghae Kim Jong Woon._

_ Saengil Chukkae Hamnida._

_ Please Don't Forget me._

_Park Hyo Jin_

Yesung mendekap erat surat dari Hyo Jin. Air mata nya mengalir deras membasahi pipi nya. Tanpa menghiraukan para pelayat yang menatap nya, Yesung berlari menuju kamar Hyo Jin. Ia menemukan Bunga itu diatas meja, terangkai dengan indah nya didalam sebuah Vas cantik. Yesung meraih nya dan langsung memeluk bunga terakhir dari Hyo Jin.

"Nado saranghae Park Hyo Jin. Aku akan selalu mengingat mu disetiap helaan nafas ku."

.

.

The End

.

Gamsahamnida udah mau baca FF ini,

FF ini Author buat dalam rangka memperingati

B'Day nya Yesung Oppa,,

Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Kim Jong Woon

We will waiting for you

We Love you Kim Jong Woon


End file.
